<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concussions and Blankets by Nightingalewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949109">Concussions and Blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings'>Nightingalewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torrents and Novas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka may or may have head butted a tank before hand., Bacara gets his cuddles, Gen, Ooops, ahsoka is properly pointed in the right direction.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bacara gets his snuggles and Ahsoka gets to sleep off a concussion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torrents and Novas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concussions and Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts">Project0506</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741473">Professional Care</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506">Project0506</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed Bacara cuddles and if I have to write this dangum thing out myself, then so help me.... but really thank you Project for all of the Torrent and Shebse nonsense. It really does help to keep laughing. And so have some soft cuddly Ahsoka.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bacara snuggles</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bacara wasn’t sure when exactly it had become a trend. No that was a lie. It originally started with A concussion, an ice planet and a lot... and he really did mean A LOT of Clankers being completely demolished. He might’ve still be trying to comprehend the sight of a small orangecadet that had been smaller then Rex’ika the first time he met him and had head butted a tank. He wasn’t sure if it had been Battle Stress and he was finally cracking or if Torrent was REALLY just that extra.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ahsoka had shown up, head bandaged and montrals wrapped. There had been an incredibly soft weaved blanket with colors. Soo many colors and designs on that thing that it gave Bacara a migraine trying to sort them all out. Her shoulders were drooped and she kinda just shrugged and suddenly was curled beside him, half asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Umm... what?" Bacara questioned. He looked down at mass of orange child and large blanket in confusion. Children do not fall asleep on him. He was The Marine for force’s sake. He was big and scary and tore through Clankers with his bare hands. He was NOT a cuddly or warm or soft surface in which small Padawans fall asleep on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Kix said I have a concussion and I can’t go to sleep in my own room." An orange hand flopped out of her puddle and waved in his direction, fish slapping him on the arm. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"And where’s Rex?" Because that was a logical question. If this orange child was injured, shouldn’t Rex maybe be looking after her? She was one of his?! Right?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"He had important strategy meetings with the Command and Skyguy." And there went Bacara’s arm disappearing into her huddle. The child shifted closer, repressed horns to his leg. Bacara was unsure if it was physically possible to turn a human body that limp and fluid? Fluid was the right word right? She just kinda oozed into his side there.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"The barracks are too bright and loud." She mumbled, trying to scoot closer and closer to him, half drowsy with sleep. "And I’m cold and Rex said I should find you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh. So this was a Rex Plan. That just made sense. There was no escaping then. Might as well give in and get some of that paperwork done from the last mission, make sure that he was caught up on that end of things at the very least. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Uhh. Go to sleep, Az’ka." Bacara shifted his arm that the child had claimed and started to stroke a single lekku gently. "I’ll be here on watch. Don’t worry."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>